


Exchanges

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natasha and Banner are watching out for each other, not on missions, but with everyday life.  Neither thinks anything more of it, until Banner steps up.





	Exchanges

It started out as a simple reminder, something one would say to another friend when they noticed they were working too hard.

 

“You should really take a break, Bruce.”  Natasha spoke gently as she watched Banner work away in his lab, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration with his task. 

 

“Yea, I’ll get on that.”  Was his response, a generic phrase he usually used to appease Stark when he gave ridiculous ideas one what he should work on next.  Banner knew that he could get a little too into his work, but he liked it that way, it make the work flow better, so he didn’t think anything on it, just another teammate checking in on him.

 

At least he did until he stopped by his computer to check an equation and found a cup of coffee and a croissant waiting for him.  A little note, written in a curvy script only had a few words on it.

 

 _Take a coffee break_.

 

Banner chuckled as he reached out for his snack, enjoying the taste and the break he gave his mind for a moment.  There was no doubt in his mind the note was from Natasha, who else could sneak in and out of his lab without being noticed?  She was such a good friend…

 

So when an opportunity arose for Banner to return the favor, he didn’t hesitate.  Natasha had been on a mission in India, some type of reconnaissance trip that went awry, and now she sat sporting all sorts of scrapes and bruises, and a broken leg.  The doctors had ordered her to take time off for at least two weeks (they tried for longer but Natasha wasn’t having it). 

 

Banner could see the boredom (which for her was utter torture) written all over her face when he walked by the living room in Stark Tower.  She mindlessly flipped through channels, sighing after a few had gone by, sometimes letting out a bit of her frustration as well.  He could fix that, right?

 

The next day, around lunch, JARVIS spoke.

 

“Miss Romanov, your presence has been requested in Dr. Banner’s laboratory.”

 

“Alright.”  She grumbled as she hobbled towards the elevator, cursing that idiot who had to land on her leg and twist it the wrong way.  “Tell him I’m on my way.” 

 

Banner waited patiently, and gave a happy grin when he saw Natasha come into his newly remodeled lab.  He moved the tables around, effectively splitting the room down the center. 

 

“What’s this?  Did Tony try to take over again?”

 

“No.”  Bruce chuckled.  “This is actually for you, if you would take a seat?”  He pointed to a couch at one end of the cleared area and got her settled.  “I know you have been pretty bored, so I thought I would help out with some training exercises.”  He tapped a small panel near the couch and then activated the newly made program.  A few drones in the office flew up, moved over to a box and clipped a clay target to them, and then hovered out over the open area.

 

“It’s a target practice program.  There are fifty levels, they get increasingly harder each level.  If you miss a target, it takes you back down again.  If you don’t miss-.”

 

“I don’t miss.”

 

“Then you will go onto the next level.”  Bruce ignored the interruption before he handed her two of her pistols she had Clint get from her room.  “Try not to shoot me or the windows.” 

 

It only took three steps before the first round of gunfire went off, making Bruce smile.  He got over to his work station and donned the headphones and went back to work. 

 

Natasha went through the program multiple times that day, spending most of her time in Bruce’s lab, and for many days afterwards.  Bruce made sure to change the settings each day to keep Natasha from falling into boredom again, and Natasha was sure to order delivery every day for lunch to make sure Bruce ate.  It was a perfect system, until the cast came off…

 

But even though they didn’t spend every day together anymore, they still did little things for each other.  Like when Natasha hacked the computer system to use the fire suppression system on Tony if he walked into Banner’s lab without Bruce’s permission.  Bruce installed a new locking mechanism on Natasha’s door after Clint took some weapons and didn’t return them.  It was a back and forth system, neither of them wanting to let the other go without something they needed. 

 

Like if Natasha needed some new tech for a mission, or Bruce needed some hard to get component from Germany.  Back and forth, back and forth.  They never really acknowledged the gifts, except to give one in return, and no one was the wiser on the team. 

 

Until Banner decided to take the next step.

 

“Who do you think it is from?”

 

“Someone who has a set of steel balls to ask Romanov on a date.” 

 

“Tony, don’t be an ass.”

 

“Yea, cause she’ll shot you.”

 

Natasha could hear Tony, Steve, and Clint muttering to each other in the kitchen.  “What are you on about?”  She asked curiously as she entered, but they didn’t have to say anything as her eyes fell on a beautiful bouquet of wild orchids.  A small envelop was attached to the front with her name on it.  She opened it up, having to shove Clint away as he tried to sneak a peek, and smiled at the message.

 

_Go to dinner with me?_

 

She recognized the handwriting, she had seen it multiple times with her other small gifts.  She smiled as she just gathered the flowers and left.

 

“You’re seriously not going to tell us?!”  Tony shouted after her.  “We are a team!”

 

“What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“Damn it, Popsicle!  Shut up!” 

 

Banner found the response note on his keyboard a few hours later with one of the Orchids.

 

_I’d love to._

 

Bruce smiled as he shrugged his lab coat of, patting Tony on the back.  “Don’t wait up.”  He could only chuckle as the elevator doors closed when Tony realized what was happening.  He would deal with his friend later, right now, he had a date with a gorgeous woman.


End file.
